


Katya's Slight Against Aenor

by Tavix202



Series: The Lords of the North [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tavix202/pseuds/Tavix202
Summary: How Aenor's parents reacted to her fight with Katya von Edelgeist.Who’s here?Reinhardt von Omundson - Watcher of Darkspire and leader of the Wild Hunt. Rules Darkspire with a firm yet fair hand. Loving Husband to Sabina and Victor.Victor Egelstat-Omundson - Caller of the Wild Hunt, and First Rider. Commands and leads the Wild Hunt in the field. Married to Reinhardt and Sabina, both of whom he adores.Sabina Omundson-Egelstat - First daughter of Duke Fredrick, Grand Duke of Whiteharrow. Married to Reinhardt von Omundson, as well as Victor Egelstat. Devoted and equal partner, glad to be free of Whiteharrow.
Series: The Lords of the North [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173227





	Katya's Slight Against Aenor

Victor Egelstat-Omundson paced in front of the Watchers chambers, a frown maring his stark but handsome features. 'Confound that girl,' he thought,'she's going to lead us to a civil war, or worse'. 

He rested his hand on the ceremonial sword at his side as he took a breath, attempting to calm himself. The medals on his chest rose and fell with his chest, and he shook his head as he looked down at them. Their presence was unusual, and, in his opinion, unneeded. But one could not appear at a state dinner in one's field uniform, and Sabina did so like to show him off. A small smile crossed his lips at the thought of his wife. She had had a good night at least, retiring with their husband earlier. Reinhardt never was one for long dinners with politicians. That was more Sabina and Victors forte, another reason they were all such a good team. With Sabina at their side, providing a more level head and the political prowess that came from her childhood among the Whiteharrow elite, the three of them were unstoppable. 

Victor took one last breath and stopped pacing. It was time to deal with this. He tensed his shoulders, and pushed open the door to their chambers. 

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT REINHARDT!" He called out, marching through the rooms and heading towards the study, where Sabina and their husband were no doubt enjoying themselves. 

"If you had simply dealt with your daughter the first time she declared a blood feud, we would not be dealing with this now." He finished speaking as he came into the study. The square rooms walls were lined with bookshelves, filled with a mix of history, philosophy, novels, and journals of Watcher's past. The floor was covered in soft dark grey rugs, matching the rest of their chambers. Comfortable well worn seats and lounges were scattered around the room, along with several desks that were rarely, if ever, clear of papers, maps, books, and the detritus of past meals.

Reinhardt sat on a rather plush and deep seat, casually leaning into its back. Sabina, their wife, was sitting across his thighs, leaning against him in what had been a comfortable embrace. The contrast of her dark blue skin against Reinhardts pale chest was pleasing to Victor's eyes, not simply because of both their states of undress. His husband's shirt was pulled open, and his wife's dress was pulled down, though it stopped just short of exposing anything untoward. Neither had changed from their state dress, and Reinhardts legs were rather exposed, his skirt pushed far up his thighs.

Sabina glared up at Victor, her now messy white hair falling around her curled horns, her bright blue eyes showing her clear displeasure with having been interrupted. "OUR child, Victor." she said. 

"No Sabina, when she declares a blood feud, again, she becomes YOUR child.” Victor said, grabbing a bottle of ice wine from a table and collapsing into a chair across from his wife and husband. “I refuse to accept responsibility for this." 

"Oh what has dear Aenor done this time Victor?" Reinhardt asked, a smile spreading across his rugged and scarred face, as his wide arms wrapped around Sabina in a calming gesture. "Surely it's not that bad. Has she declared against the Von Straus's? They've been getting rather bold with their wooing of her." 

Sabina rolled her eyes, and relaxed into her husband's broad chest, her annoyance at Victor evaporating as she let her hand once again drift to her husband's legs, pushing the skirt up just a little more as she caressed his thigh, as her tail wrapped around his calf. She sighed, tempting the fabric of her dress to finally give up its battle, stayed put, but both husbands shared an appreciative look between them. 

Victor sighed and started taking off his medals, tossing them onto a nearby table as he spoke. "Gods I wish! That would at least have led to some entertainment in court. No, my dear husband, she has decided to see how hard it would be to start a war." 

Sabina's hands stopped, the one entwined in her husband's chest hair slightly clenching, causing a slight wince on her husband's face. Her glare returned, though this time not directed at any specific person. "What? With who? Not the Empire, Reinhardt has done that all on his own." Reinhardt smiled at that, and gave her a squeeze, his arms still wrapped around her.

"Whiteharrow my love, Whiteharrow." Victor took in his Partners' expressions. Sabina, now sitting up, gathering to herself the regal beauty he had fallen in love with, and Reinhardts cheerful smile, never faltering for a moment, even at Victor's news. Victor couldn't help but smile, and relax into his chair even more, his dress shirt finally cleared of medals, and unbuttoned. Seeing his husband's smile always made him smile, it was infectious. 

"Surely not" Sabina said, "there weren't even any Popes in attendance tonight. And the Duke only sent his daughter. Aenor LIKES her." 

"Ah, true, but it's who the Duke's daughter brought. Her attendant knight was rather, uh, mouthy. It was actually quite entertaining for most of the night." Victor said.

"Oh yes," Reinhardt chimed in, "Young Katya was it? She was the one who called our dear wifes dress 'too blue'."

"Yes that's her. And in her defence, I agree with her, said so before our lover even put it on." Victor said.

"Yes THANK you Victor." his wife said, a measure of the frozen north she was from in her voice, "If we could focus back on our daughter? What on earth could this Katya have said to Aenor that would lead her to declaring a feud?"

"Well, Aenor got to bragging about you, my dear, talking about how it's so much better that you're here, and how much better you’ve looked in Darskspire colours. Irina, Fredricks daughter, was agreeing with her, and, well, Katya seemed rather annoyed at the conversation. She Spoke up, Saying how she thought it was rather uncouth for her mistress to be praising a traitor."

"Oh dear," Reinhardt said, his smile finally leaving his face, and one of his arms unwrapped themselves from the person in his lap as he reached for the ice wine that Victor was holding out. "That's not a nice thing to say, no matter how true it might be, from their point of view."

"I am NOT a traitor!" Sabina said with a 'hmph', as she crossed her arms, the movement finally making her dress lose its battle with gravity. Victor's eyebrows rose slightly, as Reinhardt simply smiled as he took a swig from the bottle. "I simply devoted myself to my new liege, as any proper newly married noble woman would do. Just because there are no PROPER nobles in Whiteharrow is not a reason to condemn me."

Victor let out a laugh, and accepted the ice wine back, his hand lingering for a moment on his husband's larger one, his eyes drawing up his scarred and well muscled arms, to see him raising an eyebrow at him. Victor felt a blush fill his dark cheeks, and he was once again thankful for his complexion hiding such things. "We know dear. But that's rather not the issue here." He said, as his eyes finally lingered on his wife's chest. He forgot for a moment what he was planning to say next. His husband's deep voice spoke up, pulling him back to the conversation.

"Well, how bad could it be? Didn't young Katya say her house was rather small? What was its name? It was one I don't particularly remember." Reinhardt shifted his legs a bit, incidentally moving his skirt a few more inches up as his wife was jostled back against him. His smile got wider, and Sabinas blue features relaxed once again.though her arms stayed crossed. 

Sabinas eyes found Victors, and a smile crossed her lips as she noticed where he was directing his gaze. She spoke up, drawing victors gaze back to her face. Her husband's face took that wonderful expression of embarrassment that he thought he could hide. “ It was Edelgeist I believe, Though their house has fallen. But my father keeps her around it seems, perhaps for this very reason?”

"Ah, right!" Victor looked up to find smirks across the faces of the loves of his life. He blushed and shook his head. "Katya von Edelgiest."

"Yes my dear,” he continued, “your memory is as sharp as ever. About seven years back. I know Walafrid had something to do with it, but she won't tell me what. That aside, it seems Katya joined the Knights of the Orders before their fall, and the Duke seems to have, er, grandfathered her into his court." 

"So Aenor felt slighted by this Brash girl's words, and instead of doing the sensible thing, challenging her to a duel, she declared a blood feud?" Sabina asked, uncrossing her arms reaching for the now considerably empter bottle of ice wine, adn settling back down into her husband's embrace.

"Oh no, our dear Reinhardt here has taught her better then that! Aenor first demanded that Irina make her apologize, but the Knights are not subordanate to the nobility in Whiteharrow, so Katya refused rather strongly. That's when, and you'll be proud of her for this Rein, she challenged Katya to a duel." Victor said, as he removed his dress shirt, finally getting the stiff fabric from his shoulders. 

"That's my girl! Did she have her trousers on under her dress? or her daggers?" Reinhardt said with a laugh.

"No, not this time, she simply had her sword brought to her. It came rather quickly, I suspect the servants were anticipating something like this." Victor chuckled, "Well, the Knight, to her credit, took her up on the challenge. Pulled her axe off her back and everything. Did a rather proper and stiff announcement of a duel, and carved a circle right in the dance floor."

"Oh damn it! I'm going to have to get that redone aren't I?" Sabina pouted in her husband's arms, her arms crossed again. The bottle of wine had traveled to Reinhardts large hand, though he was simply holding it atop his leg.

"Well, I've actually already arranged for that my love, along with the cleanup of the blood." Victor said.

"THE WHAT?!" Both partners sat up, worried expressions now occupying their faces.

"Oh yes, the blood. You didn't think Aenor had an entire duel without anyone getting HURT did you?" Victor took the bottle from his husband's grip, and finished it off in one swallow. Placing it on the ground beside his chair, he continued. "No, she is her fathers daughter. She rather went to town. No simple disarmament or yielding this time. Knight Katya responded in kind. It was genuinely an impressive fight, you would have quite enjoyed it Rein."

"I never enjoy seeing our daughter hurt, Victor." Rein said, shaking his head with a sigh. "Still, it would have been nice to see how Whiteharrow has been training its Knights recently."

Sabina patted her husband's face as she got up, Reinhardts arms lingering on her hips, as she walked to a nearby cabinet and got out another bottle of ice wine. "So if Aenor declared a blood feud with the Edelgiest, I assume she lost this duel? How on earth did she manage that? And how did this upstart knight manage to get her to yield without killing her?" She walked back to her husbands, and settled into Victor's lap, offering him a drink.

Victor smiled as she settled down, and rested his arms around her, declining the drink and instead pulling her against his chest, her blue skin matching against his dark brown. "Well, Katya got in some good strikes, and Aenor, despite her best efforts, just didn't quite seem to know how to deal with the Knights axe. Sword against axe isn't the best of match ups, and this Katya seems to be on a level with our daughter in regard to mastery of their chosen weapon."

"Now I am sad I missed this fight." Reinhardt said, a smile coming back to his face as he watched his wife begin to disrobe his husband. "I've yet to meet anyone who could match Aenors mastery of the blade."

"Quite. I've instructed the Verminmaster to see what we can gather about this Katya." Victor said, ignoring his wife's hands, though he was speaking faster now. "So Aenor at least recognized that she couldn't win, but refused to yield. So Katya, um, did quite an impressive maneuver with her axe and pulled Aenors legs out from under her. Then she just, body slammed her. With the state their dresses were in at this point, I rather think many of the young nobles will remember the sight for SOME time."

Reinhardt let out a low growl. "They'd better not." 

"Oh calm down dear" Sabina said, "They know better than to try anything, and if this fight was as good as you say, Victor, it probably scared off even the Von Straus's." 

"I don't know about THAT, but Aenor did finally yield. Albeit with a bit of erging from Irina, the Duke's girl. She said something around abouts how she really didn't want to lose her best friend. Seemed to make Aenor think twice. She really likes that girl.” Victor's voice caught for a moment as his wife took a long drink from the bottle, the movement doing interesting things to her chest. When she finished she looked down at his face, a grin spread across her lips. He rolled his eyes and looked to their husband, who was relaxed back into his chair. Reinhardt gave him a smirk, and a shrug. 

“It was honestly quite scary how calm Katya was through the whole thing. She seemed to genuinely be driven by honour, rather than emotion." Victor said, his hands idly stroking his wifes horns. 

"Hmm, we DO need to keep an eye on her then, don't we?" Sabina said, as she finished her task, unbuttoning the last button on his pants. She relaxed into Victor again and passed the bottle back to Reinhardt.

"Well, the duel ended, and they cleaned themselves up as best they could. The servants also had some spare clothes on hand. Remind me to give them a raise. Our daughter then swore vengeance upon the House of Edelgist, before Irina and her Knight could leave. The Knight seemed to find this funny, and she left laughing, with Irina in tow."

"Well! The nerve of that girl." Victor nodded in agreement. "This won't end well, will it?" Sabina asked, looking at Reinhardt.

Reinhardt had a smile across his face again, and stood up, putting the bottle aside on a table. "HA! We'll see. It's not going to lead to a war, that's for sure Victor. You always did exaggerate things." Victor thought of responding, but Reinhardt leaned down and picked him and their wife up, scooping them into his arms as Sabina laughed, and he dropped it. Victor's sword belt was left behind, courtesy of his wife.

Victor sighed, and let his head rest on his husband's chest as he was carried out of the room. "I suppose. Still, I don't approve of our daughters penchant for swearing vengeance. We really must teach her another way of dealing with slights." 

"Oh let it rest dearheart." Sabina said, wrapping her arms around Reinhardts neck. "She didn't do any real harm, and she WAS defending my honour." She smiled and looked between her husbands, still in Reinhardts arms, as they came through to the last chamber. "Now, are we going to enjoy the rest of our night, or did I waste all that effort undoing the dozen buttons on your damn dress pants?" 

Victor laughed as he was dropped with sabina atop him onto their bed. "Don't be mad at the pants, you enjoyed them during the dancing." Sabina rolled her eyes, her tail flicking through the air as her husband laughed. 

“You do look amazing in them”. Reinhardt said, his skirt dropping to the ground, and her tail flicked faster, the point flickering through the air between them. Victor watched him approach the bed, and rolled his eyes, "Oh, very well, I suppose I can leave it until tomorrow." His wife and husband laughed as they pushed him back onto the bed.


End file.
